Broken Hearts
by Palish of Aggramar
Summary: Story is written in two perspectives: Kalec/Jaina and the Zaram'dorei; prestigious clan that mysteriously vanished but not unheard of. A mysterious figure steals an ancient tome in Dalaran, Jaina and Kalec are set on a grand quest to retrieve the tome and save Azeroth. The story also revolves on a small clan of high-elves known as the Zaram'dorei. First FanFic, sorry, please REVIEW


Fallen from the light, into Darkness; Palish of the Bash'dorei(AKA Zaram'dorei):

Blood of the Nexus Child

Chapter 1: Lost History Written in Blood

**Author's Note: Disclaimer;I do not own World of Warcraft (I wish I did, then Arthas would be alive...)**

**This is my first Fanfic, please review and help me make it better. I suck at story writing and am such a nub. I made this at 3 in the morning. I could also use OC's and just fit them in, PM if you want too. I'll explain the name problem throughout the story. I just love Warcraft and Lore! I tried to make the language as accurate as possible, sorry I suck, please help and review. Thx XD **_**I wish I owned WoW...Oh, well.**_

**Updated Author's Note: This story was written in love of WoW Lore, t'was made last year by my fourteen year-old cousin and I. She no longer comes over and play WoW with me and I no longer play WoW myself, soooo, I will be continuing this story and will continue the same plot that we had intended.. This was actually meant to be posted 1 week after**

**Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War (Awesome Book!)**

Fallen from the light, into Darkness; Palish Belore of the Lorn'Del Thalas'din Belore Zaram'dorei:

Blood of the Nexus Child

Chapter 1: Lost History Written in Blood

The room was dark, silent, and lifeless; ancient tomes and scrolls had filled the racks that lined the walls of the dark room if not, the dust and cobwebs had. In the center of the room laid a chest—enveloped in a gloomy shroud of enchantments and runes. A door slowly creeks open—a mysterious shrouded figure enters the room holding a dim candle. The figure sets the candle-light on one of the old-dusty desks; then heads for the chest in the center of the room. With a quick glance, the figure lifted a hand and begins to murmur a spell, "El'dorel kaan fallah bel'delanorei, Alah—". The door creeks open; the figure stops chanting the incantation.

"Halt, intruder! INTRUDER!" the patrolling Mage-Knight had exclaimed.

The figure sighed, with a slight tone of irritation, "Felamorne!"

A bolt of fire shot from the fingertips of the shrouded figure; hitting the guard square on the chest. The Mage-Knight's chest plate charred and dented under the force of the blow; the Mage-Knight was knocked into the wall—the guard went unconscious. The chest glowed with chaotic energy, almost as if it wanted to be freed. The figure sprinted toward the chest but then, all of a sudden, a flash of light and runes appeared between the chest and the intruder. The light then materialized instantly into a fairly young mage, no, a fairly powerful mage, the Archmage Jaina Proudmoore. A second light—tinged in a darker tint of blue—materialized as the fair Kalecgos of the Blue Dragonflight.

The figure murmured an incantation and the room was lit in a reddish glow—Fireballs, dozens of them, were heading straight for Jaina and Kalecgos. As quick as the fireballs appeared, Jaina had lifted her staff and an invisible force-field surrounded the two. Kalecgos had jumped up and pointed his fingers towards the figure—icicles the size of daggers shot out by the hundreds.

The figure had swiftly dodged the attack with consecutive flips and spins as if it were a dance.

"Endala finel endal, Dracon! Anar'serrar Sin!" the figure exclaimed towards the dragon.

"Argh! My body, it weighs as heavy as saronite!" Kalecgos whelped.

"Kal! What have you done!" said Jaina, with rage going through her eyes. She casted a spell of pure arcane energy; it had filled a quarter of the room.

Jaina let go the ball of immense amounts of arcane energy. It was heading towards the figure at an accelerating speed which had scratched the gauntlet that the intruder had worn. The ball of arcane energy was still moving and now aimed at the chest. The chest emanated a dark-blue hue creating a shield around it. The shield absorbed the arcane energy which caused the runes to glow brighter. A vortex of nexus energies' swirled in the center of the room causing Jaina to stumble onto her knee.

"Bash'a no falor talah! Anar'alah belore Malan rem tel Quel'Thalas no Sin'dorei." Said the figure; directed towards the chest.

"_Quel'Thalas? _You damned horde—"Jaina said; the vortex disappears along with the intruder and chest. "No!"

Jaina stands up and tries to retain all that has happened here. She hears some moaning in the background and turns her head.

"Ughhh." Kalecgos moaned.

"Are you all right?" Jaina worried.

"I'm fine, you?" Kalecgos concerned.

"I'll be all right, just a few scratches." Jaina said to calm the worried dragon.

"W-Who was that? What have they stolen?" asked Kalecgos who whimpered in pain.

"I-I don't know, I believe that this is Antonidas' ancient vault, it holds some of the darkest relics and tomes that Krasus has been only permitted to enter a few times," replied Jaina.

"Then whatever they have stolen must be our top-priority, we must be at the height of awareness-!" Kalec violently coughed.

"Their Magic, what has it done? Let's take you to the priests immediately" Jaina concerned, "you're too badly injured."

Jaina murmured an incantation and Jaina, Kalecgos, and the guard teleported to the nearest healers in Dalaran. Jaina let the council members know of the event, the bells of Dalaran rang hard in the city. The dark vault of Antonidas has been penetrated. The Council of Six discussed the events that had taken place.

"This is just horrible, if it weren't for your kind! I swear—"exclaimed Drenden.

"Please, I have no idea as to what has taken place here today," said Aethas. "We are just as much Kirin'tor as you are than we are Horde, nor have my people done anything affiliated with this."

"Settle down, we can't be for sure that the intruder has knowledge of the ancients nor the magic to even succeed in what Antonidas could not," said Modera.

Jaina walks in with a few bandages and Kalec, whom not far behind, follows.

"Modera, what's going on here? Why wasn't I told that the dark vault of Antonidas still exists?!" Jaina said furiously. "I lived here almost my whole life and was never told of this!"

"Because it never had existed for decades, until now," replied Modera in Jaina's confusion and protest. "That vault was kept within a region of non-existence, a plane where time and magic expand but never move, the ley-lines of Azeroth. It is a flux of magic, the edge of time. Only those with the Magic of the 'Blue' and the courage of dragons' may enter."

"The Nexus…" said Jaina with an astonished look on her face and then turned to Kalec who also shared the same look. "Antonidas failed to do what exactly? What was in that chest?"

"Antonidas failed to enter the Nexus, and with that, he could not complete his mission."

"What mission?" Jaina burned with curiosity. "The quest bestowed upon Antonidas by Arthas' Father, King Terenas Menethil. The quest was to find the ancients of life and death, the source of all magic. But, Antonidas hadn't failed completely that day, he had found a tome. It lay in the very vault room that the intruder had entered. And of course, the intruder had stolen it." "What was in the tome?"

"History… It contains the history of the greatest race that had ever walked on Azeroth: Lorn'Del Anar'Thalas Zaram Anar'Bash'dorei no Sin Talah. This in my native tongue translates to 'Lords of the Dark Bladed Children in the Kingdom of Light forever tainted and perished by cold blood,' the Bash'dorei. The Children of Death—"said Aethas Sunreaver.

Jaina shivered as if a cool wind had hit her. Kalec calm and focused, stared straight at Aethas. The room was still and silent, a sudden chill filled the room. Whatever events that had just happened may affect the whole world or even the Universe itself.


End file.
